


Wonder

by BubbleSnake



Category: Darker Than Black
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-08 01:39:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14094231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BubbleSnake/pseuds/BubbleSnake
Summary: Ceci est une TRADUCTION d'une fiction en anglais de I'M RETIRED.Les sentiments de Hei pour Yin continuent de grandir et il a du mal à s'ajuster aux nouvelles émotions qui l'envahissent. Plus il le cache, plus ça semble se voir. Sera-t-il capable d'être honnête avec lui-même ? Et avec elle ?





	Wonder

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Wonder](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/366408) by I'm Retired. 



> Me revoici ! Encore sur un autre fandom, parce que j'ai envie d'abord, na !  
> Et c'est ma première traduction sur un couple hétéro, donc il faut marquer ce jour d'une pierre blanche. (on va dire que les fics avec des OC ne comptent pas...)  
> Allez, je vous laisse lire tranquille, et n'oubliez pas de me retrouver en bas !

Hei baissa les yeux vers la silhouette endormie à ses côtés. Sa respiration légère courait contre sa peau, lui donnant la chair de poule. Elle portait une de ses chemises, une nouvelle habitude qu’il avait remarquée. Il n’osait pas se l’admettre, mais on aurait pu penser qu’elle avait presque l’air mignonne dans ses vêtements. Elle se colla un peu plus contre son torse, et il sentait quasiment un rougissement apparaître dans son cou mais il le refoula avant d’avoir à s’y confronter.  
Il se demanda si elle était venue exprès sur le canapé pour pouvoir dormir sur lui. Cette pensée fut rapidement éloignée, il savait qu’elle commençait à ressentir, mais elle ne pourrait jamais ressentir ça. Pas pour lui en tout cas. 

 

Ses yeux se fermèrent doucement alors qu’il pressait délicatement ses lèvres sur les siennes. Même si personne en particulier ne les regardait, Hei ressentait le besoin de maintenir les apparences. Pour une fois, il décida de s’attarder sur Yin pendant qu’il la tenait contre lui. Il serra doucement la courbe délicate de sa hanche et le tissu sa robe d’été bleue ondoya entre ses doigts. Son autre main lui caressa la joue avant de se déplacer pour se glisser dans ses boucles argentées. Il pouvait sentir la vie bourgeonner sous sa peau et il était certain qu’elle était aussi humaine que n’importe qui. Une chaleur traversait son corps et il se laissa aller au lieu de combattre cette sensation. Il avait l’impression de la découvrir pour la première fois, alors il relâcha ses épaules et baissa sa garde. Il sentit un mouvement en lui, et même s’il ignorait ce que c’était, ou ce que ça signifiait, il profita de l’instant sans que cela ne le dérange.  
Yin savourait cette passion nouvelle qui lui était imposée. Elle s’agrippa à ses épaules et appuya ses lèvres plus fort contre les siennes. Elle voulait lui montrer sa passion aussi, mais elle n’était pas sûre de savoir comment.  
Hei réalisa que ce baiser avait duré bien plus longtemps qu’ils ne le faisaient d’ordinaire et s’éloigna à contre-cœur. Il craignait d’avoir trop apprécié, qu’elle se soit rendue compte qu’il voulait désespérément la toucher. Hei espérait qu’elle n’en penserait rien. Ou, s’il avait de la chance, que ça arrive de nouveau.  
« Hei. » Murmura Yin, essoufflée.  
« Désolé, c’était trop long ? » Demanda-t-il, inquiet.  
« Non, » Elle s’approcha. « J’ai aimé. »  
Hei sourit un peu et ses yeux devinrent plus chaleureux. Il ne savait pas si ça signifiait qu’elle ressentait quoi que ce soit pour lui, et il ne se sentait toujours pas le droit de ressentir quelque chose pour elle, mais il chérirait cet instant pendant longtemps.

 

Hei laissa échapper un cri silencieux en rejetant les couvertures loin de lui. Il s’assit tellement vite qu’il s’en trouva étourdit. Il avait encore fait un cauchemar, quelque chose qu’il n’avait jamais admis jusqu’à récemment. Son cœur battait la chamade alors qu’il se rappelait ce qui était arrivé, ce qui pouvait toujours arriver dans cette situation.  
Yin et lui avait été très prudents, comme ils l’étaient toujours. Ne laissant aucune trace de leur existence, pas le moindre détail à régler. Mais leur adversaire était tel un assassin, rusé, et calculateur comme il était, il n’y avait pas vraiment moyen de lui échapper. Les diverses compétences de Hei et son entraînement extrême leur donnait l’avantage la plupart du temps, mais ne pas savoir ce que préparait le Syndicat lui donnait de grandes chances de reprendre le dessus.  
Dans cette horrifiante hallucination de la réalité, un Contractant les surpassait. Contrairement à la plupart de ses cauchemars, il donnait tout. Il n’y avait pas de glace, ses os ne se changeaient pas en gelée, son esprit ne hurlait pas dans son crâne alors que son corps du rêve prenait le contrôle et faisait des erreurs, comme cela se passait habituellement avec cette stupide logique des rêves. Cette fois, il avait le contrôle et se battait avec toutes ses capacités. Et c’est la partie la plus effrayante. Le fait qu’il ait tenté tout ce qui était en son pouvoir et que ça n’ait pas été assez… ça le choquait profondément. Il n’avait pas le contrôle et aucun moyen de récupérer le pouvoir qu’il avait eu.  
Avant qu’il le sache, Hei était allongé, immobile, presque mort, mais toujours assez éveillé pour voir le Contractant s’approcher de Yin. Elle tremblait de peur, autant qu’il pouvait l’imaginer. Ses sourcils se courbaient vers le haut et les coins de sa bouche allaient dans la direction opposée. Il détestait devoir classifier ça comme sa première expression faciale. Il n’avait jamais voulu qu’elle vive une peur capable de faire ressortir ça chez elle.  
Le Contractant la terrassa sans merci. Elle n’avait aucune chance, pas sans lui à ses côtés. Sur qui aurait-elle pu se reposer ? Il avait échoué, et maintenant, il ne pouvait même pas la serrer dans ses bras lors de ses derniers instants. Tout ce qu’il pouvait faire c’était rester là, dans son inutilité. Il se demanda si tout n’irait pas mieux pour elle s’il n’avait pas instillé ce faux espoir de fuite dans son esprit. Elle serait toujours un Pantin travaillant à la solde du Syndicat. Elle serait toujours considérée comme remplaçable à leurs yeux et personne n’apprécierait les émotions qu’elle avait en elle. Mais elle serait vivante ! Peut-être… Peut-être qu’elle trouverait de quoi s’amuser au sein de toute cette corruption qui tourbillonnerait autour d’elle.  
Il serait seul, mais ce n’était pas comme s’il méritait mieux. Elle l’avait mieux traité que tous ceux qu’il avait connu, et elle savait tout de lui. Les seules fois où il était traité avec gentillesse étaient les fois où il jouait le rôle de Li. Elle était la seule qui savait à propos du tueur masqué et qui se souciait encore de lui, la seule qui savait qu’il était plus que ces deux facettes. Li n’était qu’une illusion, mais la faucheuse noire n’était pas ce qu’il voulait être. Elle était la seule à comprendre ça et il ne la méritait pas.  
Alors Hei resta assis là, essayant d’être le plus immobile possible dans son état de semi-panique. Il ne voulait pas réveiller Yin encore une fois à cause de ses cauchemars, même si la voir éveillée et vivante l’aidait souvent à s’en remettre, elle avait besoin de repos et il n’allait pas l’en priver.  
« Hei… ? » Trop tard.  
« C’est bon Yin, rendors-toi. » Murmura Hei.  
« … » Elle n’avait pas besoin de dire quoi que ce soit, il savait déjà. Elle était parfaitement consciente de ce dont il rêvait – de ce contre quoi il luttait.  
« Je vais bien Yin, vraiment… » Hei ne pouvait pas la regarder dans les yeux. Même si elle était aveugle, elle lisait en lui comme dans un livre et il ne pouvait tout simplement pas lui faire face dans ces moments-là. Elle mit son genou sur le bord de son lit, se positionnant au-dessus de lui. Sa main droite attrapa sa cuisse pendant que sa main gauche ramenait son visage vers elle.  
« Je vais rester avec toi cette nuit Hei. »  
Le visage de Hei s’éclaira à l’idée de partager un lit avec elle. Il savait qu’elle ne sous-entendait rien, mais il ne pouvait pas empêcher son esprit de divaguer.  
« Yin, tu n’as pas à faire ça… » Ses yeux se détournèrent de son regard brûlant.  
« Je veux être avec toi, Hei. » Insista-t-elle. « J’ai l’impression… J’ai l’impression que… » Sa main descendit le long de son cou jusqu’à ses épaules. Hei sentit un agréable frisson traverser son dos.  
« Je ne peux clairement pas t’en empêcher, n’est-ce pas ? » Rit Hei en regardant sa presque-compagne. Elle amena un doigt à ses lèvres et fit un demi sourire. Hei lui rendit son sourire tandis qu’elle se glissait sous les couvertures avec lui. « D’accord, mais juste cette fois. »  
Il se demanda s’il devait la serrer dans ses bras ou pas. Comment réagirait-elle s’il le faisait ? Est-ce qu’elle le repousserait et s’installerait au bord du lit, dos à lui ? Est-ce qu’elle déciderait de ne plus jamais dormir avec lui ? Est-ce qu’elle le considèrerait comme un pervers et retirerait sa main ? Seigneur, c’était ridicule ! Personne ne voyait autant dans un câlin !  
Il décida de tenter le coup, il pourrait toujours s’excuser ou prétendre qu’il s’agissait d’un accident. Il glissa un bras hésitant sur sa taille, ne plaçant quasiment pas de poids sur elle. Elle s’était déjà endormie. Yin était allongée sur le dos, immobile, ne bougeant ou ne se tournant jamais. Elle restait calme même en plein cauchemar, comme un Pantin se devait de le faire. Mais il pouvait dire si elle souffrait ou si elle avait du mal à s’exprimer. Il était content de pouvoir au moins l’aider avec ça. Elle ne bougea pas et ça l’attrista de voir qu’il n’avait aucun effet sur elle.  
Il la serra plus fort, l’attirant contre lui.  
Rien.  
Hei mit son autre bras en dessous d’elle et la pressa affectueusement.  
Elle bougea un peu et Hei sourit devant cette petite victoire.  
Il amena sa tête sous son menton et apprécia la sensation de son souffle léger sur sa peau. Yin releva inconsciemment les bras pour s’installer contre son torse et entremêla leurs jambes.  
« Hei, » Souffla-t-elle. « Bonne nuit. »  
Même si elle avait dit qu’elle ne le ferait qu’une fois, elle revint encore et encore chaque nuit, qu’il ait fait un cauchemar ou non. Il ne l’arrêtait pas. Toutes les nuits qu’elle passait près de lui étaient des nuits complètes et il se sentait plus vivant à chaque fois qu’il se réveillait.  
Il se dit qu’il l’aimait. Il se demanda si c’était bien.

 

Elle s’appuyait sur son épaule pendant qu’elle sommeillait. Il ne se sentait pas gêné ou nerveux comme c’était le cas d’habitude. Ça semblait normal… d’être ensemble comme ça. Alors il ne se monta pas la tête en se disant qu’il ne la méritait pas. Même s’il ne pensait toujours pas que c’était le cas.  
Après tout, il pouvait voir qu’elle n’aimait pas qu’il se dénigre, même s’il continuait à le faire dans la silencieuse intimité de son esprit. Et si quelque chose comme ça la dérangeait, alors il devait avoir un peu de valeur à ses yeux, non ?  
Elle se rapprocha et il la serra plus fort en réponse. En baissant les yeux sur elle, il pensa qu’il pouvait admettre qu’elle pourrait avoir l’air mignonne dans sa chemise. Mais ces mots n’étaient pas prêts à sortir de sa bouche.

 

Il l’embrassa. Il n’avait pas de raisons de le faire, ils étaient dans l’intimité de leur chambre d’hôtel et il n’y avait d’audience pour remettre en cause leur couverture. Ça arrivait de plus en plus souvent. Mais elle semblait aimer ça alors il se disait qu’il ne faisait rien de mal.  
Depuis leur premier vrai baiser, il essayait de les rendre tous uniques. Il lui caressa le visage en se rapprochant, la serrant plus encore. Hei lui lécha les lèvres, demandant la permission… même si elle risquait de ne pas comprendre, personne ne l’avait jamais embrassée ainsi. Mais à sa grande surprise, elle répondit avec sa langue, lui rendant farouchement son baiser. Sous le choc, il s’arrêta un instant, lui permettant d’introduire un peu plus sa langue dans sa bouche. Il sentit la chaleur se propager sur ses joues, sa poitrine et à des endroits inconnus. Il était heureux qu’elle soit suffisamment occupée avec ses lèvres pour ne pas remarquer l’afflux de sang qu’il subissait.  
Elle glissa ses mains sous sa chemise, caressant délicatement son dos nu. Hei sentit des étincelles se répandre dans tout son corps. Et même si ça semblait dangereux et inconfortable, ça excitait Hei plus qu’il n’aurait pu l’imaginer. Le feu en lui brûlait plus fort à son toucher, et, tout en tremblant légèrement, il pouvait sentir que ça cautérisait son âme.  
Il pouvait presque, juste presque la sentir sourire contre ses lèvres. En un instant ça avait disparu, mais il sentait toujours un bonheur sincère émaner d’elle, et c’était suffisant.  
Il avait besoin de respirer, mais en sentant sa langue dans sa bouche, il considéra l’idée de suffoquer.  
Mais Yin avait besoin de respirer aussi, alors elle s’écarta et Hei se considéra heureux d’être en vie.  
Hei se demanda comment ils en étaient arrivés jusque-là. Comment il était devenu capable de l’entourer de ses bras sans avoir à se débattre contre l’irrationalité de la chose. Comment il était devenu suffisamment proche d’elle pour la voir grandir et changer, pour grandir avec elle. Pour être un Contractant et un Pantin qui ressentaient des choses au point de pouvoir s’embrasser avec sincérité. Pour ressentir ce qu’il avait cru perdu lorsque les étoiles avaient disparu.  
Il était heureux qu’ils soient aussi à l’aise l’un avec l’autre à présent. Qu’il y ait une telle confiance entre eux. Qu’il n’ait pas laissé la crainte de ses sentiments les séparer.  
Il savait qu’il l’aimait. Et aussi étrange que ça puisse l’être, elle l’aimait aussi. Il attendait le moment parfait pour le lui dire.  
Ce moment n’arriva jamais. Elle était partie avant même qu’il puisse dire au revoir.  
Pendant longtemps, il l’avait crue morte, et son seul ami était le fond de la bouteille. S’il avait de la chance, ça lui ramènerai une vague hallucination d’elle.  
Quand quelqu’un lui révéla qu’elle était vivante, il était si prêt de s’évanouir qu’il failli ne pas l’entendre.  
Mais à ce moment-là, il se jura de la trouver. Il n’allait pas l’abandonner cette fois. Et il était prêt à faire n’importe quoi.

**Author's Note:**

> Alors, c'était bien, pas vrai ?  
> N'hésitez pas à donner votre avis, je fais passer des messages à l'auteur de temps en temps aussi, pour lui dire ce que vous pensez.


End file.
